Un baiser vaut toute l'Éternité
by AllM
Summary: Klaus/OC "Tu ne partiras pas n'est-ce pas ? " "Jamais, je te le promet." Voilà ce que lui avait promis Allegra avant de disparaître dans la nuit il y a 90 ans...Et si Klaus se retrouvais confronter à son ancienne amante fugueuse ?
1. Pour un avenir, il faut un passé

**Chicago, 16 février 1920. **

Le Gloria's était un lieu très connu dans la ville. Les personnes les plus aisées de la ville y avaient accès pour boire un verre, danser ou manger. En cette soirée de Février 1920, une jeune femme brune, plutôt grande et vêtue d'une robe noire, typique de cette époque là. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attaché en un chignon dont les mèches s'en échappant ondulaient doucement, elle avait un visage légèrement en forme de coeur, avec des lèvres harmonieuse et de beaux yeux emeraude. Une femme Noire vint l'accueillir avec un sourire.

« Allegra ma chère ! Enfin de retour en Amérique ! » La femme la serra affectueusement dans ses bras. La fameuse Allegra répondit avec un accent italien et un léger sourire :

« - Oui, j'ai eu envie d'un peu d'action !

Aller viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Gloria...Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me présenter tout les hommes que tu rencontre !

Mais lui, il te « ressemble » si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Gloria conduisit la jeune femme vers un coin « VIP » de l'établissement et appela un homme :

« - Klaus ! Rebekah ! Stefan ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présentez ! »

Allegra haussa un sourcil en etendant les premiers prénom mais un éclat de joie prit place dans ses yeux en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, 3 personnes magnifiques se présentèrent devant elle, tandis quelle fonçait sur Stefan en souriant. Ce dernier la réceptionna dans ses bras :

« - Toi ici ! » S'exclama t-il. La jeune brune sourit et lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de répondre.

« Crétin ! C'est moi qui devrait être étonnée que tu sois toujours parmis nous ! Tu savais où j'habitais, une lettre t'aurais fait mal à la main ? »

Le jeune homme rit doucement et se tourna vers les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient :

« Je te présente Klaus et Rebekah Mikaelson.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Lui dit Rebekah avec un léger sourire . Cependant Allegra gardait un air froid, elle n'aimait pas énormément se lier avec les gens mise à part quelques exceptions comme Stefan ou Damon... Le dénommé Klaus, la regarda dans les yeux et fit un sourire charmeur avant de s'incliner légèrement .

« Je suis Klaus...J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous appelliez Allegra ? Magnifique prénom... »

Allegra conservait son expression froide, et répondit d'un rapide « Enchantée également. » Stefan la regarda et la prit par la main s'attirant une regard courroucé de Rebekah. Il lui lança un regard navré et ammena son amie là où ils étaient assis précédemment , Allegra se retrouva entre Klaus et Stefan et Rebekah était à côté de ce dernier.

« Rome ne te plaisait plus ? Où t'es tu encore lassée des humains y résidant ? » Klaus et Rebekah haussèrent un sourcil de concert. La blonde demanda alors à Stefan :

« Je me trompe en disant qu'elle est comme nous ? » Le vampire sourit en coin et embrassa la main de sa compagne :

« Non. Mes chers amis, je vous présente Allegra Volturi, vampire italienne de 900 ans. » Klaus afficha un air impassible même si son âge l'étonnait grandement. D'ailleurs sa soeur eut la même réaction...

« Tu mens Stefan, nous n'avons transformer aucune jeune femme , uniquement 2 hommes me semble t-il ,en Italie, il y à 900 ans et...

Et les hommes transformés ont transformé des femmes... » Déclara la vampire froidement pendant qu'elle se levait pour quitter l'endroit. Arrivant proche de la sortie une main attrapa son poignet, la jeune femme se retourna et vit Klaus lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

« Offrez moi une danse mademoiselle.

Je ne pense pas non. »

La vampire s'éclipsa rapidement , faisant un bref signe de tête à Gloria et laissant Klaus abasourdi par tant de froideur.

**Aéroport _Leonardo Da Vinci, _Rome, 17 juin 2012. **

Une jeune femme marchait rapidement dans le grand aéroport de Rome, attendant son avion pour la petite bourgade de Mystic Falls, située en Virginie. L'aéroport était bondé, et le fait que tout ces petits humains ne se dêpêche pas l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Entendant enfin le numéro de son vol, elle se dépêcha d'embarqué en premiere classe. Une nouvelle aventure l'attendait dans une ville bondée de vampire et être de la partie la tentait fortement.

_« Attention Mystic Falls, Allegra Volturi arrive. » _pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Manoir Mikaelson, Mystic Falls, 17 juin 2012. **

_Flashback. _

_"Dans une belle suite d'un grand hôtel de Chicago, un couple était allongé sous des draps en soie couleur chocolat d'un grand lit à baldaquins. L'homme, musclé , les cheveux chataîns clairs, de beaux yeux tenait une jeune femme brune dans ses bras._

___- Tu ne partiras pas n'est-ce pas ? _  
_- Je te le promet..._  
_Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui, s'endormant un léger sourire au lèvres..._  
_  
_  
_Le vampire eu un sourire amer, jetant son verre de Whisky à travers les flammes de la cheminée de son immense demeure...Des promesses en l'air, voilà ce qu'ELLE avait fait. Elle lui avait dis qu'elle resterai et le lendemain de leurs seule et unique nuit ensemble , elle avait disparue, s'était enfuie sans laisser de traces. La seule après Tatia à qui il avait ouvert ses sentiments...Il aurait du voir que derrière ses beaux yeux vert se cachait une créature sans sentiments, après son départ il avait éteins tout sentiments et mis des villes à feu et à sang. Un seul nom sur ses lèvres, auquelles était accroché un sourire plein d'amertume. Le nom de la femme de la quelle il rêvait de se venger de lui avoir __fait goûter au bonheur pour ensuite le lui reprendre sans regrets. _  
_  
_  
_Allegra__. " __  
__  
_


	2. Partir c'est mourir un peu

**Rues de Mystic Falls, 18 juin 2012. **

Après un peu plus de 8 heures de vol, Allegra était descendue de l'avion qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et marchais desormais dans cette toute petite ville. Cela la changeait agréblement du chaos que régnait toujours à Rome à cet heure de l'après midi :Des voitures par centaines, les cris de passant , le bruits des Vespa...Là , elle n'était pas asourdie par le bruit alentours, bien sur il avait tout de même un peu de monde mais c'était peu comparé à la population de sa ville natale. La vampire commençait à avoir un petit creux, elle avisa alors une ruelle sombre où elle entendait des battements cardiaques, douce mélodie à ses oreilles... Elle entra dans la ruelle et vit un jeune homme entrain de fumer elle ne savait quoi, les mortels avaient de nos jours de drôles d'occupations. Arrivant silencieusement près de lui, elle lui couvrit la bouche de sa main avec force et planta ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. La jeune femme sentit le doux liquide couler dans sa gorge, bien qu'il était un peu âcre , goût certainement dû aux produit qui devait infester le sang de l'humain, elle s'en délecta jusqu'à la dernière goute, le laissant ensuite retomber mollement au sol. Elle le cacha dans un coin sombre, s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir en un geste élégant puis se redirigea vers l'artère principale de la ville.

**Mystic Grill, le même jour. **

Klaus était assis au bar, un verre d'alcool fort à la main. D'un lent mouvement du poignet, il faisait tourner le liquide dans son verre, regardant son verre sans vraiment le voir. Depuis plusieurs jours il était contrarié, et cela n'était jamais bon qu'il le soit . Tout d'abord, son plan pour lever sa malédiction n'avançait pas d'un centimètre, Rebekah avait deserté la ville quelques jours seulement après qu'il l'ai ramené, et pour une raison inconnue, des souvenirs plus ou moins agréables des années 20 refaisait surface dans son esprit, le mettant souvent dans une rage folle car en se replongeant dans ces souvenirs là, il devenait trop émotif et il n'aimait pas ça. De plus repenser au visage de cette femme lui donnait une folle envie de l'embrasser puis de la tuer sur le champ. Poussant un soupir agacé de s'être de nouveau laissé aller, il but la fin de son verre d'une traite, paya sa consomation et sortit du bar ,enfilant ses lunettes de soleil et commença à marcher dans les rues de la ville. Regardant autour de lui, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait, il sentit soudain une odeur particulière, une odeur qui l'attirait irrésistiblement malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour lui. Accélérant le pas, suivant le parfum qui flottait dans l'air, il l'apperçut enfin, ses cheveux aussi long que dans son souvenir, la même grâce, la même élégance. Même de dos, il la reconnaissait...Allegra. Il se retrouva derrière d'elle mais ne fit rien.

**Allegra**

Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue, regardant les boutiques, les passants...Il y a longtemps elle avait vécue ici, peu de temps certes mais elle se rappellait parfaitement de la ville que lui avait fait découvrir les frères Salvatore. Elle eu un léger sourire en pensant aux deux frères...Les deux seuls humains qu'elle ai apprécié. Allegra sentit soudain qu'elle était suivie, un parfum connu lui parvenant. Le parfun d'un homme, grand , musclé, un homme qu'elle avait laissé un beau matin...

_Flash Back_

_Allegra était allongée au côtés de Klaus, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Le vampire « dormait » à poings fermés, elle n'arrivait pas à rejoindre Morphée, ses pensées était tournées vers ce qu'elle allait faire. Fuir encore une fois. Il y a peine une heure, ne dormant pas, elle s'était rendu à la fenêtre et l'avait vu. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette ville, elle n'avait pas le choix malgrès la promesse qu'elle venait de faire. Allegra se leva, se rhabilla rapidement et silencieusement et quitta la chambre, ne prenant pas le risque de l'embrasser, dans le cas où cela pourrait le réveiller. Elle regargna son appartement, rassembla ses affaires et prit le bateau pour l'Europe. _

_Fin du Fash Back _

La vampire sentant une présence derrière et le parfum étant maintenant très présent, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec...

« Klaus...

Bonjour Allegra. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon.

**Klaus.**

Il la regardait avec son sourire en coin, ne trouvant aucune différences par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mis à part le discret maquillage qu'elle portait. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance, il allait pouvoir lui faire regretter ses paroles mais pas tout de suite, il allait jouer un peu avec elle. Il prit son bras dans sa main et le serra avec force, regardant ses mâchoires se serrer avec délectation. Oui, elle allait souffrir autant que lui avair souffert, il remarqua avec amusement ses beaux yeux lui lancer des éclairs.

« Cela fait un moment non ? Depuis les années 20 non ?

Hum...Oui, je vois que tu es en forme... » Elle dessera son emprise mais garda une expression la plus impassible possible.

« Tu n'aurais pas du revenir...Tu risque ne pas t'en remettre. »

Il sourit méchamment et disparu.


	3. La douceur des souvenirs

**Allegra. **

Elle sentit son bras se fracturer et ses mâchoires se serrer. Néamoins, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle le connaissait trop bien pour éprouver ce sentiment à son égard. Allegra devinait sans problèmes qu'il était furieux contre elle grâce à l'imperceptible contraction de sa mâchoires, elle lança alors d'une voix insolente.

« Me faire casser un bras n'était pas dans mon programme.

Moi j'ai prévu plein de choses pour toi. » Klaus lui aggripa la nuque et l'entraîna dans une ruelle avant de la plaquer contre un mur.

( Là, je ne suis pas dans une excellente situation.) Pensa t-elle. Leurs regards menaient un combat silencieux, le vert affrontant le bleu acier. La vampire savait qu'elle aurait dû tout lui expliquer mais son regard lui prouvait le contraire.

« Allons, Klaus, tu ne vas pas pleurer parce que tu t'es fait largué il y a 90 ans ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer, cela avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle. Comme lorsqu'on interdit à un enfant de toucher une flamme, l'enfant ne peut s'empêcher de le faire, c'était le cas d'Allegra. Il était le feu, elle était l'enfant.

**Klaus. **

Il eu envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles stupides. Cependant, il était troublé par son regard mais il raffermit sa prise sur son cou, se doutant qu'il allait laissé des marques. Klaus sentit alors sous sa poigne, une fine chaîne. Curieux il lui attrapa les deux poignet dans une main et retira l'autre de son cou pour voir le bijoux. Il fut surpris de voir le collier qu'il lui avait offert...

_Flash Back_

_Allegra, Stefan, Rebekah et lui était assis dans le petit salon « VIP » du bar de Gloria. Allegra était appuyée sur son torse et lui avait un bras posséssif autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il discutaient avec les deux autres. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit enfin Stefan aller danser avec sa soeur, profitant de ce petit moment d'intimitée, il sortit une chaîne en or blanc avec un petit diamant de sa poche et l'enfila autour du cou de la jeune femme avant d'y déposer un baiser et de chuchotter à son oreille d'une voix charmeuse : _

_« Happy Birthday Sweetheart. » _

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Il la regarda dans les yeux, haussant un sourcil intérrogateur.

**Allegra. **

Ah oui, le collier. Petit détails qu'elle avait oublié...Elle vit à son haussement de sourcil qu'elle ne s'en sortirait certainement par une pirouette. Détournant son regard , elle souffla.

« Oui, le collier que tu m'as offert...

-Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? » Demanda t-il curieux, frôlant la chaîne du bout des doigts.

Allegra leva les yeux au ciel, franchement, il ne s'en rappellait pas ? Quelques peu vexant pour elle.

« Tu me l'as offert à pour...810 éme anniversaire , moi qui croyait que tu avais une excellente mémoire. » Elle eu un sourire moqueur, tentant de masquer son trouble au mieux face à ses gestes. C'était pas le moment de flancher, surtout quand Monsieur était en colère.

« Je m'en rappelle merci ! » Lança t-il froidement.

« A la bonne heure. » Elle se libéra habilement de sa poigne, et s'écarta du mur, se retrouvant proche de lui. Un silence léger s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils s'éxaminaient du regard. Comme elle aurat eu envie de poser à nouveau ses doigts sur son visage...Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éliminer l'autre barge qui la poursuivait elle mettrait cet envie au placard.

**Klaus. **

Il la laissa s'échapper de son emprise puis examina soigneusement son visage, évitant de faire déraper son regard vers son corps. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle s'appretait à lever son bras mais elle se ravisa, l'Originel remarqua également qu'elle avait...De la frustration dans le regard .Souriant en coin, il se rapprocha d'elle, son envie de jouer ne l'ayant pas quitter. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien en murmurant

« Je vais te faire regretter d'être revenue. » Il sourit en coin et effleura ses lèvres avant de rentrer chez lui.

**Allegra.**

Sous le cou de la surprise, la vampire resta immobile plusieurs minutes ses doigts touchant ses lèvres...Il avait réussi à l'avoir...Elle sortit de la ruelle renfrognée de s'être faîte avoir si facilement, ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Passant une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrais...Son « baiser » avait eu un goût de « Reviens-y et prends tout. »

Elle soupira de frustration...Préférant rentrer chez elle, elle prit sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

**Klaus.**

Il en était à son cinquième verre de Whisky depuis son retour, tournant en rond dans son salon tel un lion en cage, pestant contre Allegra et lui. Il avait été stupide de ne serait-ce qu'éffleurer ses lèvres, il avait maintenant envie de l'embrasser. Klaus s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et il avait horreur de ça. Il revoyait sans cesse les moment passé avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient « ensemble », ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, ses bras autour de sa taille...Il but alors un nouveau verre de Whisky , rageant contre lui même de replonger dans ces stupides souvenirs sans intêret. Cependant, au delà du baiser, ce qui l'avait le plus troublé était qu'elle ai gardé son collier...Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle s'en était débarassée mais non...Se passant une main sur le visage, il monta dans sa chambre pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, retrouver, dans ses rêves, Allegra dans les siens...


	4. L'amour et la haine sont si proches

**Chicago, Février 1920. **

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'Allegra avait mit les pieds à Chicago. Deux semaines qu'elle allait chez Gloria's pour retrouver Stefan, Rebekah et Klaus. Au fur et à mesure , elle commençait à apprécier ce dernier, bien qu'il soit un peu trop sur de lui à son goût. La vampire n'aimait la manie qu'il avait de croire que tout allait lui tomber tout cuit. Allegra sortie alors de son hôtel et fut surprise de trouver Klaus l'attendant sur le trottoir, elle haussa un sourcil et demanda avec son éternelle froideur :

« Que diable faîtes-vous ici ?

Je vous attendais très chère. » Il lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit par pure politesse. Elle ne

manqua pas le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait. « Les hommes... » Marmonna t-elle, il haussa alors un sourcil puis lui demanda :

« Quoi les hommes ? Si je ne m'abuse vous devez avoir un problème avec la gent masculine mis à part... » Elle eu l'impression d'entendre une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix

« Stefan, je suppose que cela à un rapport avec votre transformation n'est-ce pas ? » Elle étouffa un grognement de savoir qu'elle était ainsi percée à jour par Klaus, cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa vie humaine et à la nuit où tout avait basculé :

_Flash Back _

_Rome, année 1112. _

_Des servantes s'affairait à préparer une jeune femme dans le plus grand secret. Les femmes présentes dans la pièces savaient que la jeune femme qu'elles affraitaient se rendait à un rendez vous secret, elles coiffaient ses longs cheveux bruns en une belle nattes tandis que d'autres l'habillait. Une fois que la fille fût prête, elle leurs glissa à toute une poignée d'argent et quitta la demeure en mêttant une cape sur ses épaules puis elle rabattis la capuche sur sa tête. On n'étais j'amais trop prudents car malgré le fait que la nuit est répendue son manteau d'ombre sur la grande ville, elle n'était pas à l'abris d'un des gardes patrouillants dans la ville. Marchant silencieusement dans les rues et ruelles de la ville endormis, elle se sentit soudain attrapée par deux bras puissants qui la tirèrent dans un coin. Connaissant cette étreinte, elle se retourna face à l'homme et l'embrassa avant de dire avec un sourire au lèvres : _

_« Bonsoir Démétri. » L'homme la regardait intensément, il était plutôt grand, brun avec un visage charmant inspirant la confiance. _

_« Allegra ma douce, je ne répéterais pas ma proposition, pars avec moi... » Allegra arbora une moue triste en caressant doucement le visage de l'homme, elle ne pouvait abandonner ses frères et soeurs..._

_« Mon amour, tu sais pertinament que je refuserais cette fuite avec toi. » Le visage de l'homme devint alors effrayant, ses yeux devenant rouges , des veines apparaisant sous ses yeux, des crocs prenant place dans sa bouche. Il la plaqua avec vitesse au mur. _

_« Tu te refuses à moi ? Moi à qui on n'as jamais désobéis ? » Elle le regardait avec une peur sans nom. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'étais qu'un démon et elle se sentait sale d'avoir osé l'embrasser, de l'avoir aimé. Il posa une main sur sa gorge. _

_« Pars tu avec moi ? » Répéta t-il d'une voix douce contrastant avec sa poigne dure et froide. _

_« Non. » Dit-elle fermement tandis que son visage était froid devant celui qui la menaçait. _

_« Bien, je n'aime pas qu'on me contrarie, alors... » Il mordit son poignet et le plaqua contre la bouche de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se débattait mais il tenait fermement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'hypnotisa la forçant ainsi à boire le liquide qui la répugnait avant qu'il ne lui brise la nuque et la laisse tomber au sol inanimée. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en prenant une brusque inspiration. Allegra se leva marchant en titubant légèrement et pleurant doucement, sécouée de sanglots. Au détour d'une rue, elle vit une jeune femme assise sur le pavé, une plaie au front. Une goutte de sang dévala le visage de la femme alors qu'Allegra fixait la goûte de sang. Il avait une couleur magnifique et une odeur des plus alléchante. Elle sentit alors ses canines s'allonger tandis qu'elle s'approchait, comme hypnotisée par la goute de sang. La femme la regarda avec un regard horrifié en prononçant des « Je vous en supplie, épargnez moi » lamoyants. N'en n'ayant cure Allegra la souleva d'une main et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la jeune femme puis commença à s'abreuver du délicieux liquide. Elle laissa ensuite retomber le corps quand elle entendis des pas précipités avant de disparaître rapidement. _

_Fin du Flash Back._

Allegra ne put s'empêcher de frissoner en repensant au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle avait tuer sans remord. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Klaus qui avait remarqué qu'elle s'était tendue à sa dernière phrase.

« Navré si je vous ai contrariée par mon manque de tact. » Il se surpris lui même à s'excuser, il detestait faire cela mais il avait remarqué son regard douloureux et vide quand elle s'était plongée dans ses arrivèrent au bar , et Klaus constata avec qu'elle aisance elle se composait un masque de joie et de sérénité en quelques secondes pour masquer sa peine qu'il avait réussi à voir.

Le « couple » entra dans le bar, et directement ils furent accueillis par Stefan et Rebekah. Allegra se mit à converser assz joyeusement avec les deux , tandis que Klaus se dirigeait vers le bar commandant froidement un verre au serveur. Allegra s'approcha de lui et commanda un verre à son tour.

« Vous me semblez bien contrarié , vous qui êtes si...disons détendu d'habitude.

Pas le moins du monde »

Répondit-il un peu séchement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la poussa à vouloir le divertir.

« Voulez vous danser avec moi ? » Elle vit une pointe d'étonnement dans son regard mais n'en dis rien tandis qu'il se levait et lui tendit la main pour aller danser. Quand ils se mirent à danser , ils furent chacun appés par le regard de l'autre ne pouvant couper le lien muet qu'ils avaient. Allegra se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme, chose qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais tandis que Klaus était apaisé par la présence de la vampire dans ses bras. Son étreinte se ressera légèrement à l'approche de Stefan qui invita Allegra à danser. Elle croisa le regard de son cavalier et fut surprise d'y voir de la jalousie.

**Allegra, Mystic Falls, 19 juin 2012.**

Allegra se trouvait devant le manoir des Salvatore, regardant avec attention l'imposant batîment. Elle aurait du s'y rendre la veille mais « l'incident » comme elle le nommait désormais l'avait quelques peu chamboulée. Se secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées concernant ce moment, elle entra dans la maison, heureuse qu'elle ne doivent pas attendre une invitation. Elle admira l'intérieur notant la richesse de la décoration, lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur par la poigne de Damon qui la regardait incrédule.

« All..Allegra ?

Bravo Damon tu as réussi à me reconnaître ! » Dit-elle avec ironie avant de lui servir un joli sourire.

« Comment vas mon Salvatore préféré ?

Plutôt bien, même si le fait que tu sois revenue n'annonce rien de bon pour elle. » Il montra

alors une jeune femme ressemblant traits pour traits à Katherine.

« Katherine est vivante ? » S'étouffa t-elle en regardant la jeune femme.

**Klaus**

Klaus venait de rentrer au manoir après avoir passé une motié de sa nuit dans le comté voisins à tuer de pauvres humains pour passer sa frustration. Frustration contractée après le début de sa nuit en revoyant des centaines d'images d'Allegra et lui dans toutes les situations où ils avaient été plus que proches. Si un simple éffleurement de ses lèvres l'avait complètement désarsonné qu'en serait-il si il posait franchement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Serait-ce pire ? Il n'en doutait pas, néanmoins il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'au siècle dernier. En entrant chez lui il vit sa soeur l'attendant les bras croisés, il haussa alors un sourcil en souriant en coin.

«Mademoiselle la Princesse Rebekah a t-elle terminé de me faire la tête ?

Ne crois pas ça Niklaus, j'ai juste appris qu'une vieille amie à nous était de retour en ville, alors j'ai voulu lui rendre une petite visite. » Il grogna quand elle mentionna Allegra implicitement à travers le mot « amie ». Elle reprit alors d'une voix narquoise

« Oh mais je vois que vous avez du vous revoir vu le grognement que tu viens de faire. » Elle eu un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle se servait un verre d'alcool. Klaus quand à lui maudissait sa soeur en silence de lui rappeller une nouvelle fois l'entrevue d'hier puis réfléchissant quelques peu il plaqua sa soeur au mur et dit froidement.

« Je ne te préviendrais qu'une fois Rebekah, n'essaie même pas de te mêler de cette histoire, je ne reviendrais JAMAIS vers elle. »


	5. Traquée

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Misssummer : Merci de ta review :) Je vais essayer de répondre à quelques questions car sinon je gâche le suspens en répondant à toutes ^^^ Pour le prénom d'Allegra, c'est un prénom italien que j'aime beaucoup ^^ Katherine ou Elena ? La réponse dans ce chapitre * Sourire mystérieux* x) Oui l'histoire est principalement centrer sur le couple Klaus-Allegra même si quelques couples seront autour, Klaus et elle seront les principaux personnages. Pour le nom d'Allegra, Volturi, l'explication arriveras dans un prochain chapitre. Enfin entre Stefan et All' ce sont comme des frères et soeurs ^^ Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions aussi bien que possible ^**

**Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture**

**?, Mystic Falls, le 19 juin 2012.**

Enfin...Il venait de retrouver sa trace. Cela faisait près de 90 ans qu'il l'avait perdue et pour lui c'était innaceptable. Il fallait qu'il soit plus discret cette fois, elle ne devait lui échapper sous aucun pretexte. Avant il avait eu des difficultés à l'approcher à cause de l'Originel qui lui servait de petit ami mais maintenant, elle était seule, sans personne...La tuer serait très simple. Elle allait payer ce qu'elle lui avait refuser jadis ...Plaquant un sourire charmeur sur son visage , il s'approcha d'un groupe de jeune filles avec qui il comptait faire son prochain repas...

**Allegra, Manoir Salvatore. **

_« Katherine est vivante ? » S'étouffa t-elle en regardant la jeune femme._

Se défaisant sans mal de la poigne de Damon , elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'observa minitueusement de ses yeux émeraude. Elle entendait un rythme cardiaque, donc ce n'était pas sa vieille amie. De plus , l'humaine avait une étincelle d'insouciance que Katherine n'avait plus depuis bien longtemps ainsi qu'un air doux. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et dit.

« Voilà donc le fameux double Petrova...Tu sais que tout les vampires d'Europe parle de toi. Celle qui lèvera notre malédiction...

Allegra... » Grogna Damon. Elle se retourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel« - Non je ne vais pas la tuer, ni la frapper...Et puis pourquoi tu as dit que mon retour n'était pas bon pour elle ? » La vampire haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Allons ma belle, on sait tout les deux que tu as planté Klaus à Chicago, alors à mon humble avis, ton retour ne le mettras pas dans une excellente humeur et qu'Elena risque de patir encore plus de sa colère. »

Elle soupira, avouant silencieusement que c'était sans doute vrai. La vampire alla alors s'asseoir dans le canapé, faisant comme si c'était chez elle, mamornant des choses pour elle même. Damon arriva près d'elle et lui tendit un verre de Whisky avec son éternel sourire en coin.

**Klaus, Manoir Salvatore.**

Klaus se rendait d'un pas rapide et ferme chez les frères Salvatore. Si il y avait bien une personne au monde à connaître Allegra mieux que lui c'était...Stefan. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il ne savait pas exactement qu'elle relation elle entrenait avec l'ainé des Salvatore. Son retour l'intriguait plus que de raison, rien ne pouvait emmener une vampire comme elle, ayant vécu des siècles dans capitales et grandes villes, à venir vivre dans une petite bourgade de Virginie. Klaus entra dans la maison et s'arrêta envoyant celle qui hantait ses pensées, dans le mauvais sens du terme, assise dans le canapé aux côtés de Damon. Pour une raison obscure , enfin de son point de vue, il fut prit d'une rage noire à les voir aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Il ne fit même pas attention au sosie, son regard braqué sur le « couple ». Il vit Allegra se raidir légèrement et leur baiser revint en vitesse à la surface de sa mémoire. Damon se leva ,se mettant entre Allegra et lui avant de dire assez froidement

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Stefan est là ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil face au ton de Damon ,il l'aimait qu'on lui parle comme ça, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre d'un regard.

« Il a disparut depuis 3 jours... » Damon haussa les épaules, bien qu'il n'aimait pas que son frère parte comme cela , il ne le montra pas. Un silence s'installa avant qu'il soit rompu par Allegra, qui se levait.

« Bien, Klaus, Damon et...Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, j'ai un meilleur ami à retrouver alors ... » Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il retint par le bras avec force.

« Allons, Sweetheart, on te connais , tu pars pour ne jamais revenir et... » Il murmura très bas à son oreille, si bas que même Damon ne put l'entendre : « J'ai prévu des choses pour toi ».

**?, Manoir Salvatore. **

Il avait suivi son parfum jusqu'à ce manoir, un sourire méchant se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'i savourait déjà sa victoire, cependant, il entendit des voix mais seulement un rythme cardiaque. Puis elle prononça le nom de l'Originel et une rage noire prit posséssion de tout son être, dévastatrice et dangereuse. Il était une nouvelle fois sur sa route alors qu'il était près du but...Passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, il murmura « Bientôt à moi... » et tourna les talons. La patience était une vertue et il avait de la chance, la patience était sa plus grande qualité.

**Allegra. **

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le siens, se perdant dans ses yeux à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas venir dans leur direction et sentit la poigne de Damon sur son bras qui la tirait vers lui. La vampire sortit alors de sa contemplation puis elle jeta un regard de remerciement à son ami. Allegra jeta un rapide vers Elena, voyantt avec amusement que cette dernière regardait la scène avec interrogation, la femme contourna Klaus, le frôlant au passsage, tentant de retenir un frisson elle se dirigea vers la jeune humaine avant de dire d'une voix cordiale

« J'admets que je ne suis pas montrer des plus accueuillante... » Elle entendit alors un petit « Comme ça m'étonne » venanr de Klaus. Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit avec ce petit sourire en coin atrocement sexy et agaçant, lui lançant un regard noir, elle se retourna vers Elena et reprit

« Je suis Allegra Volturi, une amie de Damon et Stefan »

L'humaine la regardait avec suspicion, ce qui amusa grandement la vampire.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai couché avec aucun d'eux, ce qui as toujours fait rager Damon. » Un petit rire lui échappa en entendant le concerné grogner, ce qui arracha également un sourire à Elena.

**Klaus **

Klaus lança un regard meurtrier à Damon quand il retira Allegra de sa poigne, il avait horreur qu'on la lui prenne comme ça...Se reprenant mentalement devant cette phrase stupide, il darda un regard froid sur les deux vampires avant que son regard ne suive le déplacement d' Allegra.

L'Originel n'avait pas loupé le frisson qui avait parcouru cette satané diablesse quand elle l'avait frôlé. Cela lui avait presque arraché un sourire triomphant mais qu'il avait sagement évité de montrer, le voir comme ça aurait forcément amusé Damon et cela n'était pas permis. Le fait qu'elle mentionne le fait qu'elle n'était pas très accueuillante l'avait grandement amusé, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être aussi agréable avec les inconnus qu'un iceberg en Antactique. Décidant aors de couper court à ce moment un peu trop agréable à son goût, il se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient joyeusement à présent et attrapa la nuque d'Allegra dans sa main avant de dire d'une voix froide

« Navré de vous couper dans vos disscussions d'un intêret douteux mais j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avec elle. » Il montra la vampire du regard et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Aussitôt il la sentit se raidir considérablement et elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle semblait méfiante, attendant qu'une chose surgisse devant elle.

**Allegra**

Quand elle sentit Klaus attraper sa nuque, elle grogna, detestant qu'on lui fasse ça et elle savait qu'il le savait ! Le suivant de mauvaise grâce, elle se stoppa net une fois dehors. Elle sentait un parfum qui la dégoûtait, lui donnait envie de vomir. La vampire avait les sens en alerte, regardant autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce qui lui bondisse dessus pour lui enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur. Inconsciemment la jeune femme se colla contre Klaus, se sentant tout de suite plus en sécurité. Elle leva le regard vers lui et vit son intérrogation, Allegra lança alors d'une voix légèrement fébrile.

« On peut y aller ? » Son regard se remir à scruter les environs, sachant qu'IL l'observait... .Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la retrouverait si vite, d'habitude il mettait beaucoup plus de temps...Dans sa tête, elle passait en revue qu'elles informations elle avait pue laisser filtrer à son départ de Rome. La vampire décida alors qu'elle avait assez fuit comme cela, désormais, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui enfoncerait un pieu dans le coeur et si jamais elle devait avoir besoin de Klaus... Elle lui expliquerais tout..


End file.
